


Midnight Cravings

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naeishi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Naegi is hungry, and he tries his best not to wake his oversensitive boyfriend up.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 111





	Midnight Cravings

It was dark. Together with the soft ticking of a clock accompanied a faint growl that could be heard at intervals. In a fantasy novel, one would write about a beast, waiting to pound at any moment. 

In this case, that beast was Naegi’s stomach. 

Curled up in the bed made for two, Naegi clutched onto his stomach, hoping that would soften the growl. He didn’t want to wake his sleeping partner, who was extremely sensitive to noises. An eye peered opened to see if he had woken his roommate. His brows were furrowed, to the point where wrinkled were starting to appear between them. ‘That wasn’t good,’ he thought, and promptly sat up. His hands searched blindly in the dark, reaching in the general direction of the bedside drawer. 

His hand waved aimlessly in the air, repeating a grabbing motion in hopes of finding his phone. His fingers ran over the many buttons of a remote control, nearly flicked the switch to the lamp, and got wet after dunking it into a glass of water he had forgot to put back into the sink. After wiping on the edge of the bedsheets, he reached again and finally grabbed hold onto his smartphone. Turning it on, the bright screen showed the ungodly hour, and a picture of him and his roommate. He remembers- it was during the peak of summer, where they were on a school trip together with their class. It was the first time Naegi had ever seen him do anything other than study, so he took a picture to commemorate it. Thinking back, maybe it was the first time he had ever seen him so carefree- 

Another growl reminded Naegi that he was still hungry, and the movement and disgruntled noise next to him told him he better get up and find some food. 

Shuffling towards the door with his phone as a guiding light source, Naegi made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards, only to find nothing but ingredients for cooking- not eating. It was unlikely that there would be chips or crackers lying around as well, considering how strict his roommate was about unhealthy food. His last resort was the fridge, and with a pull, the cool air flowed out as he began to browse through every item inside. He could settle for milk as a last resort, but he hoped there would be something he could munch on. And there it was- sitting on the bottom shelf, was a leftover onigiri, wrapped neatly in film. 

Naegi rejoiced, quickly unwrapping it and plopping it on a plate to be heated in the microwave. He pressed a few buttons, then watched as the box glowed and started spinning inside. Staring at the spinning plate was starting to get boring, so he took a quick snap to post it onto his social media. He unsurprisingly got distracted, and soon began replying to Asahina who was also up for a meal. A loud beeping noise halted his conversation on his favourite type of donuts, and he quickly pressed the button to stop it. The door of the microwave swung open, and he reached for the plate eagerly. 

“...Naegi-kun?” 

He froze. Then he realised that, the microwave just beeped, really loudly. Loud enough to wake someone up. 

“Ah, uh… Ishimaru-kun…” He awkwardly replied. He felt really bad, and after going through all that trouble to not wake him up… he woke him up anyway. 

“What are you doing?” Ishimaru asked, rubbing his eyes to try to stay awake. 

“I was hungry… so I thought I'd make something to eat. I didn’t mean to wake you up…” 

Awkward silence filled the air. Naegi slowly reached for the plate and started to nibble on the food. Ishimaru just stared blankly at Naegi, trying to register what he was saying, probably. 

“...Oh, so that wasn’t my alarm?” Was all he said. 

“...No.” 

Nothing else happened, and Ishimaru just watched him eat the onigiri the whole time. He probably was still sleepy, considering how late, or rather early, it was. 

“Then, can you come up after you’re done? I can’t sleep without you beside me.” Ishimaru stated, then he slowly walked back to the room in a daze. 

It was Naegi’s turn to slowly watch him leave the kitchen, mouth open. He was frozen, and his half eaten onigiri fell back onto the plate. 

_I can’t sleep without you beside me._

His knees felt weak and he squatted down, covering his face as he felt the blush creep up onto his cheeks. His heart was beating unreasonably fast, and the words just kept replaying over and over like a broken record in his head. 

Of course only Ishimaru could say something so romantic without even meaning to. He was even half asleep when he said it. But somehow, it made it all the more important for him. To be able to blurt out something while not fully conscious must be a reflection on how he truly feels... right?

Naegi stayed like that for a while. Replaying words and conjuring meanings over and over and over. And when he realised he must have kept Ishimaru waiting, he quickly finished his now cold onigiri and returned to the room. 

Ishimaru, sure enough, was waiting for him. He was fidgeting a lot, which was rare for him to do. He always, without a doubt, sleeps as straight as a log, yet here he was tossing and turning in bed. 

The words replayed in his head again, and Naegi’s face softened unknowingly. He slid back into bed, and wrapped his arms around Ishimaru’s waist. His body tensed at the contact, but eventually relaxed. And then, unexpectedly, his body flipped over and pulled Naegi into an embrace as well. 

Naegi could feel his heart beat faster, and a warm and fuzzy sensation bubbled in his chest. 

_I want you beside me forever._

-

“Naegi-kun?” 

It was the next morning, and Naegi still hasn’t recovered from last night. 

“Yes?” 

Ishimaru was in the kitchen, looking at the contents in the fridge, a look of confusion on his face. 

“Do you know what happened to my onigiri? I was planning on eating it…” 

_Ah. Oh no._

“Um, about that…”

**Author's Note:**

> My 2020 resolution is to write more naeishi, so here it is! I really like how Ishimaru can be so direct and honest (sometimes even too honest). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this small fic!


End file.
